


Tell shattering in ones eyes.

by J_Egan27



Category: Durarara!!, デュラララ!!
Genre: 1st work here, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, Im getting used to tagging, M/M, ShizuDel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Egan27/pseuds/J_Egan27
Summary: Have you ever seen a person's heart break while looking in their eyes? Shizuo has, after he caused it.





	Tell shattering in ones eyes.

Have you ever seen a person's heart shattering reflected in their eyes? A proper true, shatter. Like throwing a rock full force into a mirror.   
The kind of emotional crack that can barely be healed. Delics heart has been shattered like this twice. The 1st time. Nobody saw it because the one who caused it already lay dead on the road. But the 2nd, Shizuo saw it himself. & he caused it.

It's the kind of look that couldn't be acted, even by the world's best actor. No person could fake the pain that is seen in their eyes. Normally bright pinks eyes seemed to turn a dull grey after his heart that was barely healed, was crushed again.   
“I can't be with you anymore...I'm sorry Delic.” Was what cause the heart break. Such simple words. But when said by the most important person in Delics live, they make a big impact.  
Shizuo swears he heard Delics heart shatter like a fragile glass. His own nearly broke seeing it too. Although he was breaking up with him, it wasn't because he was falling out of love.  
Delic looked worried, hurt...in pain...then...numb. He turned grey & emotionless. Like all his emotion vanished. Truth be told, it scared Shizuo, he expected Delic to cry & pull out his hair like he does when he's panicking. He was prepared for that. Not this...never this. How could he? Delics normally very emotional, seeing them disappear...was almost terrifying. But that wasn't the end of it.

“Oh...alright...If you want to leave. I won't stop you. You go on.” His voice was flat but shivered like he was trying to not sob. “But...may I please have one thing before you go?” He seemed to be pleading with his dead voice. Even if his eyes held nothing.   
“Of course. What?” Shizuo asked. Preparing for the worst. He had no idea what this Delic was going to do, what he could do. It scared him.

Delic looked at him in the eyes. “Just give me one last smile? Please...” He sounded as though each word caused him pain. Shizuo knew he couldn't refuse. He picked up his bag & walked to the door leading to the stairs down to the bar so he could go. He turned to Delic & giving his best smile, even if they both knew it was completely fake. He smiled & said in a voice so hurt, “Goodbye Delic” He wanted to call him Bara. His pet name, meaning Rose just one last time but he knew he'd just hurt himself & Delic even more so he kept it to himself.   
Shizuo left the apartment & closed the door behind him. Once down the steep stairs & out of the bar he heard a scream...A wail of heartbreak. He knew he'd just caused Delics worst fear to come true, but he had no choice. So he walked away. Trying to ignore his own pain & the distance sobbing from a home he would never be welcome in again…  
So when Shizuo return to his old, dust covered apartment & looked at his phone to check the time. But he forgot what his lock screen picture was. It was of himself & Delic together, so happy to just being together. Deluc insisted in them taking it while they walked home from a date during a snowy March day. He smiled slightly to himself at the memory. It hurt him more than he thought it would now.

If anyone had bin there to see his eyes they would have seen his heart shatter inside them. The saddest look in anyone's eye.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 1st of probably many fics in the ship I have come to love called ShizuDel. All criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy! -J


End file.
